1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to workbenches and more specifically it relates to an ergonomic adjustable work surface system. The ergonomic adjustable work surface system will greatly reduce or completely eliminate lower back problems caused by individuals working in the standing position, by affording the worker the option of easily adjusting the height of the work area to ergonomically correspond to the individuals stature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of workbenches, counter tops, sinks and stoves in use today average between thirty three inches and thirty six inches in height, while not so with human beings. There can be no average calculated, as individuals have particular and varying postures which cannot be ergonomically standardized with their numerical vertical measurements. Even at an "average" five feet eleven inches, a person can find the simple task of washing a sink full of dishes uncomfortable, to say the least, as well as the task of preparing a dinner, notwithstanding. Experience with working for extended periods of time at a kitchen counter or sink that is too low for the individual involved, bears witness to the aching lower back that generally follows such a task.
Numerous workbenches have been provided in prior art that are sturdy tables at which manual work is done at fixed heights off of floors. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.